


Rapture

by malevolentmango



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolentmango/pseuds/malevolentmango
Summary: Kravitz is two fingers deep, his mouth thoroughly occupied with blowing Taako's mind when he suddenly pulls off, his eyes going unfocused, and Taako knows he's about to get cockblocked by his mother-in-law once again.





	Rapture

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely [Kipp](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shinykipp) for betaing this, and to the NSFW Taz Fic Writers discord for convincing me to write this in one single, smut-filled day. <3

Kravitz is two fingers deep, his mouth thoroughly occupied with blowing Taako's mind when he suddenly pulls off, his eyes going unfocused, and Taako knows he's about to get cockblocked by his mother-in-law once again.

 

He flops his head back down into their mass of fluffy pillows with a frustrated groan as Kravitz gently eases his fingers out. He'd worn the lacy “fuck me” panties tonight and everything.

 

Kravitz presses an apologetic kiss to his inner thigh before sliding out of bed. “I'm sorry, Taako. It sounds like I might not get back until the early morning.”

 

Taako waves a hand before laying it dramatically across his eyes. “It's fine. I'll just _lay here_ all worked up for _nothing.”_

 

“I'm sure you can find some way to amuse yourself,” Kravitz says, the grin evident in his voice even if Taako can't see it. “Although I will be sorely disappointed that I won't be here to witness it.”

 

Taako trails his other hand down his chest to his cock, giving it one long, slow stroke. When he uncovers his eyes, he finds Kravitz frozen, watching him, his hands halfway through trying to adjust the tent in his pants.

 

So at least Taako's not the only one suffering. As if that's much of a comfort.

 

He watches Kravitz finish getting dressed, his hand moving lazily, shifting at the feeling of the lube coating his hole. And then he stops.

 

Taako is a goddamn genius, if he does say so himself.

 

“On second thought, Bones,” he says, and Kravitz pauses in the process of materializing his scythe, “I think you better finish what you started when you get back.”

 

Kravitz chuckles. “Gladly, love. But the last time I woke you up from a trance, you Bigby’s Handed me across the room, remember?”

 

Taako grips the base of his cock and bites his lip, already anticipating the results of his next words.

 

“So don't wake me up.”

 

Kravitz blinks, and then turns around slowly to face him.

 

“What?”

 

“I'm telling you to rail me while I'm trancing when you get back from the Astral Plane, my dude,” Taako says. He arches off the bed just slightly to give Kravitz a better view and moves his hand further down to slip a finger inside himself. “Like hell am I letting all this hard work go to waste.”

 

Kravitz doesn't even comment on how Taako had been doing absolutely zero work (not that he would - one of the things Taako loves most about Kravitz is that he takes the concept of a “service top” and turns it into an art form). His eyes go unfocused again, for an entirely different reason. He looks to be about two seconds away from blowing off the Raven Queen’s summons entirely and fucking Taako into the mattress like he planned.

 

Which, you know, Taako's good with that. But the longer he thinks about this new little idea of his, the more he _wants_ it.

 

Kravitz licks his lips. “Are you… you're sure about this?”

 

Taako pumps his finger in and out of himself a few times and surveys Kravitz.

 

“Deffo, one hundred percent, totally sure. In fact, if I wake up and your come _isn't_ dripping out of me like a leaky faucet, cha’boy is gonna be majorly disappointed.”

 

Kravitz makes a choked-off sound and his hand tightens around the handle of his scythe. Taako grins the grin of someone who knows he's about to get exactly what he wants.

 

“I-I have to _go,”_ Kravitz says, turning to open a rift to the Astral Plane in front of their bedroom window. His voice is low and husky with lust when he adds, “But I will most certainly do as you ask.”

 

After the rift closes behind him, Taako briefly considers getting himself off, just to take the edge off. It wouldn’t take much; he's already keyed up, the thought of Kravitz returning to find him in their bed, knowing he can use Taako however he likes--

 

He sucks in a sharp breath and moves both hands away, gripping at the sheets instead. Taako's not normally one for patience or denying himself, but something about _this…_

 

He wants the anticipation to eat away at him, wants it to simmer in the pit of his stomach, _craves_ it to a degree that shocks him. And he wonders where the hell this desire came from. He's never wanted something like this before, but now that the idea's on his mind, it's all he can think about.

 

Taako turns his head to the side and presses his face into the pillows, breathing in the scent of Kravitz - vanilla, ozone, and something dark and deep that he's never been able to put a name to. He thinks about how he could call Kravitz on his stone of farspeech right now and cancel the whole deal, or leave a note on the bedside table asking to be woken up instead, and knows with certainty that Kravitz wouldn't even consider doing anything but exactly what he asked.

 

He snorts. The word he's looking for is trust. A foreign concept, indeed.

 

But as he's most definitely _not_ calling this off, he figures there's better things he could be doing with his time than letting himself become as sappy as his undead lover.

 

Like preparing a little surprise for when he returns.

 

Taako is no less eager when he finally settles down to slip into his trance state, and he’s almost worried that he won’t be able to with the way his heart is pounding. But a few hundred years of meditation experience is bound to kick in eventually, and he falls into his trance lying face-down on the bed, the excitement flowing into white noise that lulls him to sleep.

 

~~~

 

In the trance, he is both aware and not. Certain things filter in - he can feel the soft sheets against his bare skin, but it’s an abstract sort of feeling, almost like he’s imagining touching something instead of actually doing it. There’s a disconnect between himself and the outside world, a liminal barrier that takes sounds and smells and sensations and makes them fuzzy. Like a dream, almost, although he’s not truly asleep enough to dream.

 

So he doesn’t hear the rift open when Kravitz returns, the sound of his clothes hitting the floor, or the soft tap of his feet as he crosses the room to their bed. He doesn’t even feel the dip in the mattress when Kravitz climbs into bed.

 

The first thing Taako feels is the cold kiss pressed to the skin of his shoulder blade, followed by the reverent sweep of a hand down his back. His body shivers, but otherwise he doesn’t move - he can’t even if he tries.

 

His awareness fades and flickers between one moment and the next, fleeting, like trying to catch a lightning bug. But he knows Kravitz is there, now. There are more kisses, he thinks, across his spine and back up to his neck. A hand brushes his hair to the side, and he barely registers the shifting weight of it across his skin.

 

“You’re always so lovely in your trance,” Kravitz says, quietly but close enough to his ear that Taako manages to pick out the words. “My darling elf.” More kisses, marks sucked into the skin of his neck, a tongue that runs hot and wet up to the tip of his ear. “I hope you know how much I love you,” he says. “Always.”

 

A distorted, raspy sound - a laugh. “And I know you can hear me in there. For once, you can’t prevent my ‘ungodly sappiness.’” Quiet, a shuffle against the sheets, a hand that skitters across his skin. “Maybe all I’ll do is this. Compliment you until your ears turn red. Tell you all the things about you that I adore.”

 

The hand comes to rest on his ass, and he has the sharp, sudden feeling of it gripping him, of the individual fingers that dig into his skin, before it all becomes hazy again.

 

“But I made you a promise, love, and I’m _thoroughly_ looking forward to keeping it.”

 

There’s an absence, a blank space where he thinks Kravitz once was. And distant sounds fill up that space - clicking, tapping, shifting, all a blur. They make no sense to him, but his skin burns hot with the electric feeling of anticipation.

 

_Somewhere, he’s somewhere, he loves me, he’s gonna make a mess of me, use me…_

 

 _“Taako…”_ Further away, and he misses some of the words. “...at you... ready for me…”

 

And then he’s there again, covering him this time, skin against skin, a whisper in his ear. “You were busy while I was gone, hmm?” _He was, he was, he didn’t want to wait too long…_ Clarity, for a moment: a finger circling his rim, stretched tight around the plug he’d inserted to make himself ready, slipping in the lube that leaks out around the edges, and then it’s gone again. “So good for me…”

 

He floats and sinks in equal measures, his nebulous senses rushing in all at once or not at all, a tide controlled by a capricious moon. The next thing he’s aware of is the hands that pull his cheeks apart, kneading, and the mouth that bites at the sensitive skin there, leaving a line of marks down his thighs before they fade away entirely.

 

The plug moves, slowly, Kravitz easing it out of him so gently he almost misses it. The last sudden emptiness makes him moan, and even that sounds dull to his own ears. A noise that someone else forced his mouth to make.

 

And then his body’s being moved, strong hands lifting him by the hips and pushing in his knees. Kravitz maneuvers him like a puppeteer, with swift, sure movements that he only feels half of, until he’s at an angle that suits Kravitz’s tastes. Vulnerable, exposed; he burns with the waiting.

 

_Close, close, please…_

 

Kravitz teases his rim with the head of his cock. “Just look how ready you are for me,” he says, his voice fluttering through the gaps of his consciousness like a song playing in another room. “Shameless, love. If only you could see yourself. A beautiful vessel waiting to be filled.”

 

He is filled, then, in the space between one moment and the next. Kravitz’s hips are flush against his own, shifting, and contentment flows through him in a rush. This, _this_ is where he belongs. Twisted and turned and bent to Kravitz’s will, with a hand that runs down his spine, barely there - he has no reason to hold Taako down when his body is not his own, and so he touches him just for the sake of doing so. Covetous. He soars, a dream of flight without the dreaming.

 

The thrusts come slowly at first, and for the first time since he went into his trance, Taako wishes he could use his voice just so that he can beg for more. The sounds filter through from above him - grunts and groans, mumbled nonsense words, as Kravitz sinks into him again and again. He loses track of the passing moments in the rhythm of it, falling deeper into his trance, grounded by the phantom pressure of fingers gripping his waist.

 

“Taako--hng--” Kravitz sounds as breathless as Taako feels. He’s a solid presence at his back when everything else about him is weightless, firm and gentle in equal parts.

 

Soon, the gentleness wears away.

 

Kravitz is gone, _gone, where did he go, empty,_ and then his body is moving again. He’s flipped roughly onto his back, and without control of them, his arms flail out at his sides like a dropped doll. It’s the most aware he’s been so far, his head lolling against the pillows as Kravitz lifts his legs over his shoulders and enters him again in one smooth motion.

 

He pounds into Taako this time, forcing murmurs and keening sounds from between his lips with every thrust. He floats there just beneath the surface of consciousness, and if he wanted to he could reach out and break right through. Then, he has his first coherent thought since Kravitz arrived: _why not just let him do all the work._

 

And so he does. Drags himself back under, the haze fogging over every part of his mind until all he knows is the pull of Kravitz’s fingers against his skin and the hot stretch of his cock buried inside him over and over.

 

It’s bliss.

 

After an indiscernible amount of time, he realizes that Kravitz’s rhythm is stuttering, slow then fast, deep then shallow, and he thinks, _yes, yes, yes._

 

Kravitz stills, finally, and spills hot and thick inside him, Taako’s name becoming a litany that flows from his lips as he fills him up exactly as requested.

 

All is stillness after that, broken only by the barely-there caress of Kravitz’s hands across his skin. Then he’s lowered back down to the bed, so gently it’s like landing on a cloud. Kravitz covers him again, and there’s lips against his neck. He can feel them moving there, feather-light against the pulse that thrums like fire through his whole body.

 

“Taako,” he says, voice breathless but as sure as it always is, “wake up for me, love.”

 

It takes him a minute of concentration, but he surfaces, gasping, into consciousness. Sensation rushes over him all at once, and it’s almost too much - the light flaring as he opens his eyes, the cool air against his sweat-slick skin, the touch of Kravitz’s fingers tracing patterns in the trail of hair at the base of his stomach, the mess that seeps out between his legs.

 

“Krav,” he whimpers, grasping for him the moment he realizes he can move his arms again. _“Fuck.”_

 

“Are you alright, dear?” The concern is evident in his voice, and how could he have missed all this before? The tone, the cadence of Kravitz’s voice, rich and dripping with love and adoration. He’s never appreciated it so much.

 

At the moment, however, he has more pressing concerns. He arches his hips up, angling his cock towards Kravitz’s hand, until Kravitz gets the picture. He chuckles, the bastard, but he wraps his hand around Taako. It only takes a few of Kravitz’s firm, precise strokes for him to come, groaning loudly as he’s overloaded with feeling after so long spent with his senses dulled.

 

Kravitz pulls him into an embrace as he rides it out, running soothing hands over any part of Taako’s body he can reach. As Taako comes down, he feels Kravitz kiss the top of his head, murmuring an “I love you” into his hair.

 

“Fuck,” Taako says again, sounding a little more like himself this time as he waves a hand to clean up the mess. Kravitz pauses in his ministrations.

 

“Was that okay, Taako? Too much?”

 

“Was it _okay?_ Listen, Bones, not to knock any of our other mind-collapsingly fantastic fuck-sessions, but I have _never_ been so turned on in my life.”

 

Kravitz snorts. “So definitely okay then.”

 

 _“For sure.”_ He slips an arm around Kravitz’s middle and curls into him closer. “But, you know… still, like, a _lot._ Maybe save it for a rainy day.”

 

“I would have to agree. I quite enjoyed myself, but I think I much prefer you talking back to me every step of the way.”

 

Taako looks up to find Kravitz grinning at him. He rolls his eyes and kisses the grin off his face.

 

“You love me,” he says, and it’s meant to come out teasing, but he can’t quite erase the disbelief from his voice. He thinks a little bit of it might always be there, but it’s less and less every day.

 

“I do,” Kravitz murmurs against his lips. “Thank you for trusting me with this”

 

Taako laughs and settles more securely against Kravitz’s chest. “Right, yeah, trust. That’s a thing, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me about TAZ on [tumblr](http://malevolentmango.tumblr.com)!


End file.
